Resident Titans 4?
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: A crossover between the Teen Titans and a video game. Control Freak gets angry at the Titans and transports them into BB's new game. The Titans are seperated from each other as the guy's must find the girls and get out of this game alive. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1: What game did you get?

I do not own the Teen Titans or the forementioned games or there character's. Well this is the crossover I have been thinking up, and I beat the game three times now and it hit me the second time I beat it so I though it would be a good idea to write it up. So I hope you enjoy it. And now for your Random Chuck Norris fact: **Video killed the radio star. Upon hearing this, Chuck Norris killed Video.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: What game did you get?**

The Titans were relaxing after a hard week of work. First the threee usual HIVE members, a run in with Slade, Plasmus, and Mumbo.

"Man this has been one busy week. What ever happened to everything in moderation." Kevin said as he started to fix himself and Raven something to eat.

"Hey it happens sometimes, welcome to the life of a superhero." Robin said as he sat himself on the couch next to Starfire.

"Yeah man besides, you got to beat up Slade like you wanted too." Beast Boy said not blinking as he and Cyborg had again been compeating in a video game they had been playing for the past two weeks.

"I'll give you that, but in exchange I want next battle against winner. You guy's need a lesson in the world of Tekken 5, and I am here to teach." Kevin said as he handed Raven a bowl of soup. "Hear you go my mom's good old fasioned chicken soup." Kevin then gave her a spoon.

"So this is something from one of your mom's cookbooks you brought here?" Raven asked.

"Yep, so you know it's good." Kevin said as he started to eat.

"Oh yeah, seven hit combo BB, you gettin a little slow." Cyborg said as he was dessimating Beast Boy with Law.

"Oh yeah, well it's payback time." Beast Boy said as he unleashed Yoshimitsu's ten hit combo finishing off Cyborg. "OH YEAH! I got me some payback. Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday." Beast had jumped up and started dancing.

"Don't celebrate just yet. Cyborg toss me the controller." Kevin said as he moved towards the couch.

"Are you really gonna join in on there childish game." Raven said looking at him.

"Nah I just wanna knock him down a peg." Kevin said. He then took a seat next to the angry Cyborg. "Now to start the desimation. First were gonna set it to three wins, next infinite time to see you dangle. Now Choose your character." Kevin said as he choose Baek. "Also set the life to 200." Kevin said as Beast Boy stuck with Yoshimitsu.

"Now let see what you can do." Beast Boy said with a smile on his face. They started there match as Kevin backed away from Beast Boy's attack. He continued to dodge his attacks as Beast Boy kept comming in swinning. Kevin then used the blocking dodge that moved Yoshimitsu past him leaving him wide open. Kevin then unleeashed a massive ten hit combo that sent Beast Boy's character into the air. He had just lost half of his life and he hadn't even touched Kevin yet. Kevin then set Baek into his ready stance where Baek stood on one leg as the other was ready to attack. He continued to move Baek in this stance taunting him.

"Common BB, what you got." Kevin said as Beast Boy tried Yoshimitsu's stab attack, but seeing as it is a slow Kevin easily dodged it hitting Beast Boy with another ten hit combo finishing him off for the round. "Well thats one perfect." Kevin said as they watched the replay. The next round then started as Beast Boy came at him right away doing a diving attack. Kevin then moved out of the way at the last second hitting BB with a quick three hit combo. Beast Boy got up, but Kevin immediatly started another combo that sent BB into the air as he did a juggle keeping him in the air getting rid of all but 10 of his health. Beast Boy was starting to get angry as he got up and got Kevin into a grapple, but Kevin got out of the grapple putting BB into a grapple of his own finishing the round. "Thats two perfects. You know you can quite when you want to, I won't think any differently of you. Terra on the other hand." Kevin said as the third round began.

"That's it time to start the big attacks." Beast Boy said as he came in throwing out a four hit punch combo. Kevin blocked the attacks.

"Darn no perfect this round. Oh well." Kevin then hit Beast Boy with a three hit kick combo that sent him into the air. He then hit him with a six hit kick combo. Then when he got up he hit him with a ten hit combo finishing him off for the win and the game. "That's game." Kevin said as he stood up. "Like I said you havn't seen nuthin till you play me in a game." Kevin said as he gave the controller to Cyborg with a bow.

"Dude where did you learn to play like that?" Cyborg asked.

"Well at my house we would settle our differences, like who got shotgun or who got the last slice of pizza, with a friendly game. And well I really wanted that last slice." Kevin said as he walked back over to Raven.

"Are you happy now?" Raven asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yep." Kevin replied with a smile on his face.

"I was getting tired of that game anyway." Beast Boy said as he turned the game off.

"Well why don't you just get a different one?" Terra asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Beast Boy said. "I say we go to the mall. Anyone up for it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes we have not gone to the mall in some time. Can we please go Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin was a little reluctant to answer.

"OK, I guess we can have a little time off." Robin said with a smile.

"Oh glorious." Starfire said. Cyborg then picked up his car key's as Max came rushing into the room after hearing the sound. He started bark and wag his tail wildly.

"What's up with Max?" Cyborg said.

"Oh he really likes to go on rides." Kevin said. He then walked over to Max. "Sorry boy you can't come, they don't let dogs in there mall." Kevin said petting his head. Max started to whine. "Don't worry I'll bring you sumthin back." Kevin said as he stood up. "So are we goin or not." Kevin said as the other's gathered in the garage ready to go, thaere was just one problem. "So what your saying is now that Terra's back there is, again no room in the car for everyone?" Kevin then thought for a second. "Well I always believe in lady's first so Terra, you can have my seat. I'll just fly again like I used to." Kevin said as he started to stretch a little.

"Are you sure, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you ould like to sit next to Raven." Terra said.

"Nah It's alright you go ahead and ride in the car, besides I'm gonna be right next to you guy's the whole way." Kevin said. Everyone then started to get into the car as Kevin levitated next to it. They then headed to the mall.

* * *

The Titans had went seperate ways when they had got to the mall. Kevin and Raven went looking around, as Beast Boy and Terra were hanging out. Cyborg was alone, and Robin was with Starfire. Kevin and Raven were in a book store checking out a few books.

"Hey sweet the book my instructor told me about." Kevin said as he picked up the book and started to read through it. He was compleatly locked in as he started to read it.

"What's that?" Raven asked as she came over to see what Kevin was reading. "Helllloooo." Raven said as Kevin was compleatly into his book. She then waved her hand in front of his face finnaly getting his attention.

"Oh sorry, couldn't stop." Kevin said as he closed his book. "Well I found what I wanted." Kevin then picked up another book: "The Science's of Energy." "Could help out with my power's." Kevin then went up to the counter paying for the books. "Hey cool a music store." Kevin said as he walked over to see all the instruments they had over there. "Hey Raven come check this stuff out." Kevin said as he walked in. Raven followed in after him. "Sweet drums." Kevin said as he ran over to them.

"Aw so you like these." The store attendent said.

"Yeah they look awsome, can I try 'em out?" Kevin asked.

"Certanly." The man said handing him a pair of drumsticks.

"You can play the drums?" Raven asked.

"I dabble." Kevin said as he started with a nice steady beat. He added a a little more base drum, as he started to pick up the tempo. Kevin then started to bust out as he started move faster and faster. He started to hit the symbol and high hat so fast that he looked like he was hitting them at the same time. Kevin then spun one of the drumsticks in the air as he continued the beat with the other. He then finished up his brum beat with a fast pace drum roll into three symbol crashe's. "We love you Jump City! Goodnight." Kevin said as he got off of the drums. "Woo that was fun."

"Wow that was actually pretty good. Where did you learn to play like that?" Raven asked as they walked out of the music store.

"Saved a guy's life so he taught me how to play." Kevin said. "Well let's go see what the other's are up to." Kevin said as he and Raven walked around untill they saw Robin and Starfire. They saw them at a different music stor that sold CD's and other parafanalia. They were each listening to music using the same headphones. "Hey check it out there holding hands." Kevin pointed out.

"So." Raven said.

"Well looks like Robin finaly got the gut's to ask out Starfire." Kevin said. "Now all that's left is BB and Terra." Kevin finished as they walked inside as Robin and Starfire quickly took off the headphones and let go of each other's hands. "Aww common you don't have to hide from us." Kevin said. Robin and Starfire started to blush a little bit. "So how long?" Kevin asked.

"How long what?" Robin said.

"How long have you two been going out." Kevin said.

"We have been seeing each other for one month." Starfire said.

"Well good for you two." Kevin said. "Maybe we can go on a double date or something. What do ya think Raven?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think so." Raven answered.

"Oh why not." Kevin said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I don't "double date"." Raven finished.

"So you guy's wanna go see what the other's are up too?" Kevin asked. They all nodded as they headed out looking for the other's. They found Cyborg walking through the mall and they found Beast Boy and Terra at a game store. Beast Boy had just finished purchising a new game and Terra was playing a DDR game that was set in the corner. "Hey BB whats up."

"Nuthin just got me a new game." Beast Boy responded.

"What somthin I can wip you at." Kevin said.

"No, It's a single player game. Needed some variety." Beast Boy said. Raven then looked at some DVD's they had as Kevin looked through some of the strategy guides for some games that interested him. Everyone was doing something in the store. Kevin kept hearing this obnoxious laughter from the counter.

"I'm telling you Tekken is the best fighter." The man with the obnoxious laughter said.

"And I'm telling you it's Soul Calibur." The clerk at the counter said.

"I'ts Tekken and I'll prove it." The man then pointed something at the Tekken game as a red beam hit it. Kevin didn't see what happened because he kept reading his strategy guide. He didn't notince anything untill he heard a loud crash and looked up to see what had just happened. He saw a man with blonde hair that stood like a sky scrapper, and a red gi punch the counter destroying it.

"I'm the strongest man in the universe!" The man in the gi yelled. The Titans all gathered around to see what was happening.

"Stop right there Control Freak!" Robin yelled pulling out his staff.

"The Titans! How are you always around." Control Freak yelled at them. Kevin then rushed over to where the other Titans were.

"Who's the wackjob?" Kevin asked.

"He's Control Freak. You see that controller he has, well with that he can make things from TV real and he can make inatimate objects real." Cyborg told him.

"And apparently Video games, cause thats Paul from Tekken." Kevin said. Something then just dawned on Kevin. "Whatever you do keep him away from this game." Kevin said pointing to Shadow of the Colossus.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"12, 50 foot golem's running around. Sound good to you?" Kevin said. Robin thought about what he said for a second.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he dashed at Control Freak.

"Take this." Control Freak said as he hit the game again transporting five more character's from Tekken. Law, Yoshimitsu, Baek, Jin, and Heihachi. Each Titan took on a different person. Robin took Yoshimitsu, Cyborg took Law, Starfire took Jin, Kevin took Baek, Raven took Paul, and Beast Boy took Heihachi. Kevin knew all of Baek's move's so he had a good idea what to expect. Baek started to attack and apparently he was stuck to do the moves from the game so after a few strategic dodges Kevin was able to easily dispatch of Baek.

"I can't be beat with my own character." Kevin said brushing off his shoulder.

"A little help here would be nice." Beast Boy said as he dodge another spinning uppercut from Heihachi. Kevin dashed over to help Beast Boy as Cyborg had finished taking out Law with his sonic cannon. He then went and helped Starfire with Jin. Robin was holding his own against Yoshimitsu as he coninued his assault. Yoshimitsu went for his spinning punvh, but kept it going to long as he got dizzy. Robin took this chance and started to attack and didn't let up. He finished by smacking him in the head three times knocking him out cold. Raven had finished Paul like he was nothing using her powers to surrond his bodie launching him into the ceiling, ground, and walls.

"Strongest in the universe my foot." Raven said as she gathered with the others.

"Damn you Titans. You may have beat them in the real world, but let's see you deal when your in your own game." Control Freak said to himself so the Titans wouldn't hear his plan. He then took his control and blasted them with a surprise ray as they were surrounded in a red light. They were sucked into the bag that held Beast Boy's new game. Everything seemed to melt away as they were transported from the real world.

* * *

Kevin slowly started to wake up a he saw he was driving in a car. He thought that maybe that blast must've knocked him out.

"Hey guy's how long have I been out?" Kevin asked rubbing his head.

"I'd say a good two hours my friend." A spanish voice had said. Kevin was surprised because this sounded nothing like any of the other's. He then looked around and saw that he, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were the only ones in the car besides the two cops in the front seat. He also saw that none of them were wearing there usual clothe's. They were all wearing a green furlined jacket, gloves, a tight black shirt, and simple tight blue jeans, they were all wearing the same black boots as well. "What I don't understand is why they only sent you guy's here. You figured they send an army to find the president's daughter." The spanish cop had said.

"Um guy's what the heck happened?" Kevin asked. The other's had came too as they saw where they were. "And where are the other's?" Kevin asked as Raven, Terra, and Starfire were missing.

"I don't know, and why are we in these cloth's?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but I look good." Beast Boy said. The spanish man in the front had stopped the car.

"You can go on from here, we'll...watch the car." The spanish man had said.

"Well guy's better get out and see what's going on." Robin said as he got out. Everyone else followed as they stood outside. There surroundings looked like deep woods as there was very tall grass, a small trail, and a bunch of tree's. Crow's were cawing in the background. The sky was very cloudy as it looked like rain was aproaching.

"Where the heck are we?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea?" Robin said looking around. Strangly he still had his mask on.

"Wait a minuet, Control Freak said something right before he hit us with that beam." Beast Boy said.

"I didn't hear anything." Kevin said.

"Well these ears arn't just for looks, he was wispering it to himself. He said "Let see how you like being in your own game" Or something like that." Beast Boy said.

"So your telling me were in a game." Robin said. Kevin's eye's then shot open.

"Beast Boy, what game did you get?" Kevin asked. Beast Boy was a little reluctant to answer at first as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um well." Beast Boy stammered.

"Well." Cyborg said.

"Resident Evil 4." Beast Boy said.

"What!" Kevin yelled.

"Whats Resident Evil 4?" Robin asked.

"It's a survival horror game. Which basically means freaky shit is going to happen, and we have to survive this crap." Kevin said. Kevin then looked around as he saw a note pinned to a tree. He walked over and took it off. "Hey guy's come check this out." Kevin said calling over the other's, he then started to read the note. "Here's what it say's: "Dear Titans I have transported you into this game to enact my revenge on you for foiling my plans. The only way out is to beat the game, let's see if you can survive. Control Freak." Well thats just dandy." Kevin said as he crumpled the note and threw it to the side. "Dammit where is Raven and the other's." Kevin said looking around.

"Hey arn't you guy's gonna get movin." The spanish police officer said.

"Well looks like we have no choice. Let's see what we can find out up in that cabin." Robin said pointing out the cabin in the distance. The Titans walked towards the cabin. Kevin put his arms to his side and found that he had a gun.

"Holy Crap!" Kevin said taking out the gun.

"Where did you get that?" Cyborg said.

"It was in a holster inside my coat." Kevin said checking his ammo seeing he had a full clip, he also then felt like he was carrying something on his back as he took it off and saw a briefcase. Inside was two clips of ammo and a first aid spray. He also saw a grinding bowl marked used for mixing herbs.

"Hey I got one too." Beast Boy said taking out his gun and case.

"I think we all have one." Robin said. They all checked out there equipment seeing they all had the same things. "Well let's keep moving." Robin said.

"Well at least I still have my arm." Kevin said rotating his metal limb. They made it up to the house as they knocked on the door. There was no answer as Kevin then opened the door. They walked inside to see a spanish man throwing wood on the fire.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this person?" Kevin said pulling out a picture. "Why the heck did I do that?" Kevin said. Beast Boy and Robin had done the same as Kevin hlding out there own photo's. The man spoke in spanish and sounded a little angry.

"Did anyone get that?" Beast Boy said. Kevin then looked at the picture in his hand.

"Holy Crap!" Kevin looked at the picture as it was a picture of Raven. "Guy's look at your picture's" Kevin said as they each looked at the picture's they had. Beast Boy had a picture of Terra and Robin had a picture of Starfire. They were all wearing a sweater tied around there necks and wearing a light green shirt. "What the hell." They eached looked at there pictures.

"Look out!" Cyborg yelled as the spanish man had apparently picked up an axe and swung it at Kevin. Kevin did a back handspring dodging it at the last second. When he landed he threw his hand out to blast him, but nothing happened.

"What the heck. He should be blasted into next week." Kevin said. Cyborg then lifted his arm to change it into a sonic cannon, but nothing. Robin then took out his gun.

"Freeze. I said Freeze." Robin yelled aiming his gun. The man didn't stop as Robin pulled off three quick shots to the chest dropping the attacker to the ground. "What the heck was that about?" Robin said.

"Remeber we are in a game, of course there gonna attack us. What I don't get is why didn't my powers work." Kevin said.

"Yeah and I couldn't change my arm either." Cyborg said checking out his arm.

"And I tried to change into a bear, but I got nothin." Beast Boy said.

"Control Freak must have did something, or it's the game doing this." Robin said. Just then the other's heard a car start up as they looked out of the window and saw a truck speeding towards the car with the two cops. They also saw four other vilager's walking up to the house. Kevin then backed away and took out a radio.

"Hunnigan come in. We've been attacked by some villager's in this small village. I think they don't want us here." Kevin said as after he finished talking he thought 'How do I know this person.'

"Leon you have to find the president's daughter. Look around they must know where she is and they don't want you to get to her." Hunnigan said.

"OK we'll keep searching." Kevin then put away the radio.

"What the heck was that about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know it was just like the photo, I just did it. I couldn't control myself." Kevin said.

"Well guy's hate to sound like a burden, but these guy's with axe's and pitchforks are still comming." Cyborg said he looked out the window.

"Let's go." Kevin said taking out his gun. He then headed to the door kicking it open. He saw another attacker and and shot the person in the arm making them drop there weapon. He then shot him once in the head dropping him to the ground. Beast Boy then came out and hit another person with a couple of shots, a few missed. Robin and Cyorg followed as they took down all the attackers. "Man this is crazy." Kevin said putting his gun away. He then saw that the attackers dropped bullets and chest of gold coins of some kind.

"Why are people with pitchforks and axe's carry bullet's?" Robin said.

"Were in a game it doesn't have to make sense." Beast Boy said picking up the bullet's as Kevin picked up the coins.

"We'll be able to use these." Kevin said placing the coins in his case.

"How do you know." Cyborg said.

"Well luckily before this all happened I glanced at a few startegy guides of some games. And well this game was one of them." Kevin said.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Robin asked.

"Well like I said, I only glanced. We can use these coins to buy things like guns." Kevin said.

"Well enough standing around let's go find the other's and get the hell out of here." Robin said walking up a hill. They all followed taking out there guns to get ready for whatever the game had in store.

* * *

Well there you go. Yes the first chapter is a little long, but hey the whole story is gonna be long. It freaking RE4, so I hope you enjoy reading this. Also if you havn't beaten or played the game, this story will ahve spoilers. So hope you have fun. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Well this is what we know

I do not own the Teen Titans or Resident Evil 4. Well sorry if the first chapter was a bit long, I had to put all of that in because I wanted to say what game it was in the first chap, but anyways originally I intended this to be a non-cannonical work, but being the intuitive genius and many hours of thought, I was able to find a way to link this to my storyline. And now your random chuck norris fact: **Chuck Norris eats tiger hearts every morning for strength, power, and wisdom. He eates men's hearts for sport. **Well time for the chapter to get underway.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Well this is what we know.**

The Titans reloaded their weapons as they approached the spot where the car once stood. They all looked over the cliff as they saw the remains of the car they had arrived to this place in.

"Well, looks like there dead." Kevin said. Everyone looked at Kevin. "What it's game." Everyone just shrugged it off as they walked back towards the trail. The trail continued down as they saw a small shack to theire left. It was compleately beat up and all the windows were gone, there were now boards where the window should be. The whole shack look like a good kick to the side could take the whole thing down. Robin stopped when they got to the shack.

"Hey guy's lets stop here for a sec, we need a plan of action before we go on further." Beast Boy was the first to enter as he screammed. Kevin and Robin quickly pointed thier guns inside thinking there would be another person waiting for them.When they looked inside they found that Beast Boy had saw a woman with a pitchfork stuck through her head. There were also a couple of wooden boxes, and a typewriter. Beast Boy got up and examined the corpse, but not getting too close.

"Well I guess there's no sexual discrimnation here...Why did I say that?" Beast Boy said.

"We better find the girls quick." Kevin said as he leaned against a table and took out his knife and gun. Robin then leaned against the wall of the shack opposite of Kevin.

"OK. Well this is what we know: were in a video game, sepperated from the other's. Also apparently your power's are not working as well." Robin said as Kevin started to carve the inside of his gun handle.

"Which I might add sucks." Kevin said putting his knife in the notch as he continued to carve out the gun handle with the knife.

"So what do we now about this game. You acted like you know a little about this game Kevin, and I'm pretty sure you know Beast Boy. So what are we up against?" Robin asked.

"Well, apparently were playing the role of Leon Kennedy, one of the sole survivors of Resident Evil 2. Also it looks like we have to save the presidents daughter, or in this case daughters as apparently the girls are playing the roles of them." Kevin said as he put the knife up to the gun again testing the feel and aim.

"So what's the objective of this game?" Robin asked.

"Well we have to save the presidents daughter and get her off the island alive." Beast Boy said.

"So all we have to do is get the girls and get off the island, sounds easy enough." Robin said.

"You would think that huh, but seeing as this is Resident Evil expect to see lots of monsters, and some three times the size of Cyborg, if not bigger." Beast boy said.

"Hey Kevin what are you doing anyway? And where did you get the knife?" Cyborg asked. Kevin had still been carving the gun handle and placing the knife in the notch he was making.

"Well seeing as this is Resident Evil we always start out with a knife, so open up your coat and look on your left shoulder." Everyone did this as they saw they all had the same knife. It had a griptape handle. It had a relitivly long blade with a circuler notch just above the handle for added grip. It had a carving of a viper above the handle. "And what I'm doing is Im carving a notch in my gun that way I can carry my knife and gun at the same time without it messing with my grip and aim. Sometimes a knife can be more helpful than a gun is close quarter's." Kevin had then finished carving the notch in the gun.

"Where did you learn that?" Robin asked.

"Well for a little while when I still lived in my neighborhood I went to the same gun training place as Alex. This military guy taught us how to do it." Kevin said.

"Well let's get going. The faster we get out of this game the better." Robin said as he started to walk out of the shack.

"One sec." Kevin then turned around to one of the boxes and smashed it with his metal arm. Inside the box was a box of handgun rounds. He smashed the other box and found a green herb, taking it out of the pot and putting it in his case.

"How did you know about that?" Robin asked.

"Read it in the strategy guide." Kevin said as he took out his gun and knife getting ready for whatever came his way. The Titans continued up a trail as they saw a post with two human skulls hanging from it.

"Well that looks ominous." Cyborg said. They looked ahead and saw that a dog was stuck in a bear trap.

"Poor guy." Beast Boy said. Kevin then walked up to the bear trap.

"Hey Cyborg give me a hand with this would ya." Kevin said as he placed his metal arm on the trap. Cyborg came over as he grabed the bear trap. Kevin and Cyborg slowly started to open the bear trap as the dog jumped out of it when it was open far enough. The dog barked and then ran off. The Titans continued untill they saw four trees that lead to a trail up hill. Beast Boy continued to wlk untill Kevin stopped him holding him back.

"Whoa, becarful man." Kevin said as he backed him away from the tree.

"What?" Beast Boy wondered. Kevin then pointed to a string that Beast Boy didn't notice before. The strings led to a pair of bombs on either side of the tree's. "That was too close." Beast Boy said. Just then an old guy yelled something in spanish on the hill above them, he was carrying a pitchfork in his hand.

"Crap." Kevin said as they backed away from the trees. Two more people came from above the trail circleing the Titans. They stood there and waited as they saw that the two people that came down the trail were heading right into the bombs on the two set's of trees. They ran right into them as the bombs set off blowing them up. The Titans laughed at the stupidity of the two attacker's.

"Wow those guy's were idiots." Cyborg said. The Titans picked up the items they droped another handful of coins and some more handgun bullets. Cyborg then aimed at the old spanish guy and shot him taking him down. They continued down the trail as they saw another shack, farther down they saw a big door and four more people. They walked farther down the hill as they took aim. The four people started to run towards them wielding pitchforks, axes, and small scyth's. The Titans quickly dispatched of the attackers as Kevin turned around to head into the shack to see if there were more boxes to smash. He then noticed that a women was comming that had a knife in her hand.

"Look Out!" Kevin said as he blocked the knife attack that was aimed towards Robin. He then quickly used a arm chop to send her to the ground shooting her in the head. "That was close." Kevin said.

"Thanks man." Robin said.

"No problem man." Kevin said as he walked into the shack. He saw two more boxes and busted them open, getting the handgun bullets inside, the other's picked up the items that the attackers dropped. "Well let's keep moveing." Kevin said as they headed towards the door opening it slowly. The door had led them to a small vilage with houses everywhere. There was also a church farther down in the middle of the village, and a couple of barns. The Titans started to walk down a trail as Kevin took cover behind a tree and took out a pair of binoculars. He looked through them to see one of the spanish cops hanging from a spike through the stomach in the middle of a fire. The villagers were just doing there daily routines the burning cop not bothering them at all. The other's took out there binoculars and saw the same thing.

"Well looks like we might be a little out numbred." Cyborg said as he put away his binoculars.

"Well we better try and sneak around." Robin said.

"Good idea." Beast Boy said. They took a trail to the left that led behind some houses so the people in the center of the village wouldn't see them. The took cover behind a house as Robin peered around the corner to make sure that the villagers didn't see them.

"Okay when I give the singnal go behind the next house one at a time." Robin said as he held up his hand. He gave the singnal as Beast Boy moved behind the house, then Cyborg, then Kevin, and last Robin. Kevin saw a woman with a pitchfork shoveling some hay, she hadn't noticed them so Kevin slowly made his way towards her. The other's saw this as Kevin gave them the signal to be quite. He creeped up on her as he kicked the back of her leg forcing her to drop her pitchfork and drop to her knees. Kevin then took his knife and cut her throat before she could make a sound.

"Dude that was brutal." Beast Boy said with a shocked look on his face.

"It's only a game." Kevin said as he turned around. Just then a spanish man on the roof just behind them saw them a yelled signaling the other people in the village.

"Crap." Cyborg said as he turned around and shot the man on the roof, making him fall to the ground. Villagers started to run towards the Titans surrounding them.

"This isn't good." Beast Boy said as he took out his gun. The villagers took out axe's and mini scyth's as they proceeded to close in on them.

"Common we have to fight our way out." Robin said as he pulled off a couple of shots dropping two villagers to the ground. They all quickly followed as more and more villagers kept comming.

"Where are they all comming from." Cyborg yelled as he shot another villager.

"Who cares, common in here." Kevin said as he opened a door to a house. They quickly ran in as Kevin took a big cabinet and shoved it in front of the door. "Man what is up with these people...and why do I keep saying these things. Damn game." Kevin said as everyone looked out of the windows as they saw the villagers planning something. A few grabbed a ladder as they all heard something they never wanted, a chainsaw revving up.

"Oh crap, a chainsaw. Your kidding me." Cyborg says as they back up from the windows. They all then heard glass shattering upstairs.

"OK Kevin you come with me upstairs, Cyborg you and Beast Boy stay on the stairs and get the ones that come up. OK Titans Go!" Robin said as they took there positions. It didn't take long for the villagers to start comming in from the windows. Kevin and Robin quickly took care of the few people that were comming from the windows. Kevin quickly got the items they dropped, a few handgun rounds and a green herb. When he turned around he saw a shotgun behind Robin.

"Robin theres a shotgun behind you." Kevin quickly said. He then heard a villger behind him so he pushed the ladder down as he fell to the ground. Robin then grabbed the shotgun off of the wall as he saw that the cabinet next to it had a grenade.

"Why is there a grenade here?" Robin said.

"It's a game it doesn't have to make sense." Beast Boy said. The door then came crashing down as four villagers came rushing through. "Ahhh." Beast Boy said as he took his gun and started shooting. Cyborg backed him up as they took down the attackers.

"Beast Boy here." Robin said as he threw him the grenade. "Use it if you need to." Robin said as he then took his shotgun taking out two more villagers. More and more villagers came in as they continued to drop. A villager was able to throw his scythe before he was hit as it cut Beast Boy's arm barley missing stabbing him. He yelled in pain grabbing his arm. Then the chainsaw wielding maniac came running towards them. Beast Boy then took the grenade and pulled the pin.

"Take this you Texas Chainsaw wannabe." He then threw the grenade, but sadly he over threw it as it went past him and killed a few villagers behind him. "CRAP!" Beast Boy said as he started to unload his gun. "This guy keeps comming!" Beast Boy said as the manic brought his chainsaw up about to slice his head off. Kevin quickly ran in and blocked the chainsw with his metal arm. Sparks started to fly off from his arm as the maniac continued to push down the chainsaw.

"Back Off!" Kevin yelled as he hit with a punch that sent him flying across the room. He then unloaded his gun into the maniacs head. "We may have lost our powers, but I still know Tai Chi." More villagers continued to come in. Kevin quickly reloaded his gun as he shot a villager in the arm, disarming them he then gave a swift kick to the chest sending him flying. Just then a church bell rang in the background over and over again. The villagers seemed to be hypnotized as they went into a door with a wierd symbol on it. "What were not good enough to kill is that it." Kevin said as he walked over to Beast Boy checking out his arm.

"So you wanted them to keep comming." Robin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw whatever, here BB let me check that out." Kevin looked over the cut. It wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding a little bit. He then opened up his case and took out the green herb and bowl. He also took out a bandage and some wrapping. He took the green herb and tore off all the leaves and the roots tearing them and putting them in the bowl.

"Do you knw what your doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Strangely enough I do. It's just like the photo and the radio you know. Which reminds me, Robin contact Hunnigan and fill her in." Kevin then crushed the herb into a fine powder and lifted Beast Boy's arm. He put the herb inside the wound as he placed the bandage and wrapped it up. "That should do it." Kevin said as he finished wrapping it up. Beast Boy then put his coat back on.

"OK guy's lets find out some clues and try and find the girls." Robin said.

"Let's go through this place and look for anything we missed." Kevin said as he walked around the house picking up all of the ammunition and money that the villagers dropped upon there deaths. "Here Robin take these." Kevin said as he handed Robin the shotgun shells. "So where to first?" Kevin asked.

"Well I think we should take one of these paths, but the question is left or right." Cyborg said. They all thought for a second which way to go.

"I say we go left." Kevin said. "What about you guy's?" Kevin asked.

"Well we don't have any other ideas or leads, so why not." Robin said as they headed up the hill to a big door. They opened it up and walked through to see a farm. There were cows, chickens, and a barn. There was a small shack to there left with a barrel and typewriter. Cyborg walked into the shack busting the barrel and getting the green herb inside.

"Hey I got a question, whats with the typewriters?" Cyborg asked.

"If we were actually playing the game, we would use those to save the game." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, OK." Cyborg said. Kevin and Robin were looking around as Kevin saw something on a tree, that looked like a note. He picked it up and looked at it.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Well this note says that a merchant hid 15 blue medallions around here and in the cemetery. And if we can shoot at least ten we can get a free gun." Kevin said.

"That could be useful later, we better keep an eye out." Robin then looked up and saw one of the medalions and shot it. At the sound a couple of villager's yelled and started to run at them.

"Only four huh, well I'll take the old guy." Kevin said leaping over the fence and running at the villager with his knife and gun out. He waited till the old man lunged with his pitchfork and moved to the right moving in. Kevin then he quickly kicked him in the knee making him drop. He then grabbed him around the neck snapping it, he could hear the bones crack under the pressure as he dropped to the ground. Robin Beast Boy, and Cyborg had there handguns out and quickly dispatched the other three. They grapped the items and looked around. The went around and shot all the medallions in the area getting a total of seven. They looked past the barn seeing a slow moving windmill seeing a gate behind a very tall fence. "Well looks like we need to get over there somehow." Kevin said as he looked around he then saw a ladder inside the barn. "In here." Kevin said as he went inside. Kevin made sure to check everywhere looking inside the cabinents getting all the items and money inside. He went up the ladder as the other's followed. Kevin saw another door this one blue he also looked over the edge and saw a closed off part. "Hold on I wanna check somthin out." Kevin then jumped down and saw a treasure chest and a crate. "Score!" Kevin yelled opening up the chest. It had a very decoritive beer mug inside with three small slots like something could fit. He also found more ammo for his gun. He then quickly ran back to the others as they headed for the fenced in area. Then went up to the door and saw that it was barred shut from the other side.

"Oh well lets try the other door." Beast Boy said as they moved back to the other door and slowly opened it.

* * *

And that is where I will stop. I don't want the chapters to be too long. And I am sorry for not updating as soon as I usualy do. My brother was over for the holidays and he would not get off of the computer. Oh well I'll see yah guy's later hope you enjoyed reading. 


End file.
